


[PODFIC] Over half - LenaLawlipop

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Guardians of Time - Marianne Curley
Genre: Ethan is a third wheel and I find it funny af, F/M, Fluff, I'm sorry this is so sappy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020, you'll pry this hc from my dead cold hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Isabel is 33 by the time it occurs to her, and has been 33 for a few months too.
Relationships: Arkarian/Isabel Becket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] Over half - LenaLawlipop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Over half](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768963) by [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop). 



> This has been podficced for Voiceteam 2020, Podfic Gothic team, for the challenge "NEVER HAVE I EVER... UNTIL NOW", and I recorded this while on a walk, which is a first for me XD 
> 
> There are a few places where the wind got in the way, but all in all I think the audio quality isn't the worst. I hope you guys like it!

**Length** : 4:00 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/tSQHCYwD#TGwIUnLEJWAk2-SkUOgIsPkwhYsD_HvpUlJeDZzFWgE) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1njvnjGtPd1JlmKtlg7FNLsiOReaXu25E).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
